Silverwing Shorts
by ShiTiger
Summary: A set of short ficlets, mostly slash, for the Silverwing series. Shade x ? pairings.
1. Treaty

**Ch 1: Treaty **

Summary: The bat and owl goddesses agree that a mating between an owl and a bat will help the two species get along. They are unable to interbreed, but their relationship will bring the two species together.

* * *

A white starburst pattern flowed delicately from one wingtip to the other, visibly marking the little bat as special. A single larger starburst adorned Shade's ebony-furred forehead like a crown. 'Nocturna's Chosen' they called him; birds, bats, and beasts alike. Orestes didn't feel worthy of being a mate to the hero, but Shade had practically begged him to be the one.

"I want you to be my owl mate," Shade had said. The petite bat had peered up at him, silently begging him to say yes.

"But, I'm not anything special," Orestes recalled answering, feeling flustered from the attention.

"Nocturna and Arianrhod said I could choose, and I don't want a mate I don't know. Besides, to the other owls you are King Boreal's son." Shade's winged arms suddenly drooped as he huddled into himself. "You don't have to be my owl mate if you don't want to. I'm sure you probably have a pretty girl owl that you're interested in..."

"No!" Orestes had answered quickly. "I mean there's no one else."

"Then...?" Shade's eyes were hopeful.

"If... if you're sure you want me to be your mate, then I'm okay with the idea," Orestes had answered bashfully.

The resulting smile of pure joy from the bat had caused Orestes to nearly forget how to breathe. Who knew a winged-mammal could look so adorable.

* * *

_Note: Arianrhod is a goddess who could shapeshift into an owl_

(mini scene from Shade and Nocturna's discussion, which did not get fully written.)

"But we're both male."

"Mating bonds are not always for bringing forth new life into this world. Some are created out of the desire for companionship. Others, like this one, as a way to bring families together."


	2. Trine

**Ch 2: Trine**

_Quote from Sunwing:_

"_Feel safe," mumbled Chinook, then, almost angrily, "I feel safe when I'm with you, all right? It's the only time."_

_Shade's irritation melted away. It seemed almost impossible that Chinook could be saying these words, that Shade, the eternal runt, made him feel safe._

* * *

Summary: Set at the end of Sunwing, the bats have returned to the northern forest and are in the process of choosing mates. In my mind, this is a great time for Chinook, Marina, and Shade to deal with their overlapping feelings.

* * *

The nervous feeling in his stomach seemed to increase as he flew closer to his roosting spot within the silver maple tree. Marina and Chinook were already there, hanging next to each other. The three of them had been sleeping side-by-side since they'd claimed that spot, but with the other young bats in the colony choosing mates, Shade was afraid the two would eventually leave him.

Chinook obviously liked Marina, and Marina had told Shade several times that Chinook was handsome. It would only make sense that they'd become mates... Shade quickly shook the thought out of his head. This was the reason he'd talked to his parents earlier. He wanted the two other bats to be happy, but he didn't want to lose them either.

"Shade! Ready to sleep, buddy?" Chinook asked, even as Shade touched down to stand on the ledge below them.

"There's something I have to say first." Shade took a deep breath, aware of the curious glance his two friends exchanged at his words. "We've been through a lot together. My parents have already adopted you both into the family. But... I don't want to be your brother!"

Oh no, those were the wrong words. The petite Silverwing winced at the shocked and hurt looks coming from his best friends. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say. Marina, I really like you. For the longest time, I was jealous of the attention you kept giving to Chinook. You said he was handsome, and I had to agree. He's much better looking than I am. But then Chinook and I had our own adventure, and I started liking him too," Shade tried to explain.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm unlikeable?" the larger male asked.

"No. What I'm trying to say is..." Shade took an unsteady breath before continuing. "I formally request the honor of courting you, Marina. And Chinook. That is, I want to court both of you."

Silence stretched between them, although Shade was aware of the eyes of the bats roosting nearby on them as well.

Chinook finally broke the silence. "You can do that?"

Marina elbowed him in the chest, before focusing her attention on the small hero. "I don't know, Shade. I mean, I'm a whole year older than you, and Chinook is bigger and more handsome than you," the Brightwing commented.

"Marina!" Chinook gaped at the female for a moment, then turned to Shade. "Don't listen to her, Shade. You're a hero, and you're cute too!"

The smaller Silverwing blinked at his words.

"Oh, I agree. He's adorable," Marina giggled. The roosting bats watched a pout spread over Shade's face.

"As I was saying, since I'm older than you, and Chinook is bigger than you... it stands to reason that we should be the ones courting you," the female announced, spreading her wings in excitement.

"That's a great idea, Marina," Chinook agreed enthusiastically.

"But I had the idea first..." Shade grumbled, folding his wings around himself as he eyed the pair dangling before him.

"It's two against one, Shade," Marina stated.

"Yep. Now get up here and roost with us," Chinook insisted. The pair folded their wings once more, leaving a small space between them.

The little hero sighed, but obeyed. Moments later, the larger bats pressed close, nuzzling his cheeks affectionately.

* * *

_Note: Okay, I really wanted to see the three of them together! They have such great chemistry in the books._


	3. Blood

**Ch 3: Blood  
**

Summary: Zotz sends Goth back in time to rewrite the future. (Traveling back in time from Book 3 to Book 1) I love the scene where Goth insists on Shade sleeping with him to ensure he doesn't run away. Bats cuddling!

* * *

Goth began to salivate at the thought of finally tasting Shade Silverwing's blood. He had the youth in his grasp, trapped by his wings. He could rip out the runt's throat while he slept, or perhaps wait until he awoke, so the youngling could feel every pain-filled moment at he was devoured by the prince.

Goth's hunger was matched only by his greed. Shade was a formidable opponent, for tiny Northern bat. Given time and proper training, he could grow into a true warrior.

Shade began to stir, his small form brushing gently against the Vampyrum's expansive wings. A plan began to form in Goth's head. He would twist the younger bat's mind until all thoughts of returning to his colony were eradicated. They would fly south, with or without the female. In fact, Goth considered with a menacing grin, if he made a show of sparing Marina's life and letting her fly away, he was certain to gain a sliver of Shade's trust. And that was only the beginning. Soon the runt would have no choice but to rely on the Vampyrum prince for protection, guidance, even comfort. Goth would mold him into the perfect ally, and gain his future abilities for himself.

* * *

_(a year and a half later)_

The Vampyrum guard didn't stand a chance, Goth noted with dark amusement. He watched as the Silverwing used his small form to his advantage, darting around the larger bat's gaping jaws to bite at his throat. In moments, the guard lay prone on the temple floor, blood pooling around him.

The petite Silverwing fluttered up to where Goth was lounging on the ancient, human-carved throne. There was plenty of room for the prince's chosen favorite, but Shade was quick to cuddle close, basking in Goth's personal attention.

The Vampyrum prince let his eyes roam over the younger bat's body, taking in the excitement in his eyes, and the crimson liquid covering his muzzle.

"Blood tastes delicious on your lips, little bat," Goth crooned, delicately cleaning the boy's face with his tongue. The younger bat practically purred at the attention.

"I know what you did, Goth," Shade suddenly announced, meeting the older bat's gaze. The prince merely raised an brow in curiosity.

"I know you had Throb hunt down and kill Marina after you said she could leave. I found her half-eaten body," the Silverwing stated.

The Vampyrum felt his blood freeze in his veins. He knew..? All this time, Shade knew... "But you decided to come with us."

"Yes," Shade admitted, turning his gaze away from the prince.

"Why?" Goth desired to know.

"You were right... I did crave strength and power. I always have. I wanted to be more than just a runt. Everyone was angry at me for looking at the sun, and bringing the wrath of the owls upon our hometree. My mother loved me, but she did not stay to wait for me after the storm. Even Marina chose to leave me. I was alone..." Shade cuddled closer to his protector, feeling the comforting beat of the larger bat's heart through his fur. "You swore you would not abandon me like they did, and you kept your promise. That is why..."

Goth leaned in, spreading one of his wings around them both so that he could hear the smaller bat's words more intimately. "Why what, little Silverwing?"

Shade met his eyes almost shyly, before his tiny pink tongue darted out of his mouth to give an affectionate lick to Goth's muzzle. "That is why I have stayed with you. You have given me everything, and I want nothing more than to stay here, with you, for the rest of my life, Goth."

In that moment, Goth swore he could feel Zotz's amusement. It was as if the god was curled around them both, listening intently to the conversation. Because of Zotz, Goth had been given the opportunity to rewrite his own history. To ensure that the runt would never be able to kill him (twice), and prevent the bat God from escaping the Underworld. But, rather than kill the little bat, Goth had molded him into the perfect warrior... the perfect consort.

Yes, the Silverwing was certainly close to being of age to take a mate, and the prince refused to let his prize escape his grasp for even a moment. Shade would be his, and together they would bring about Zotz's glorious resurrection!

* * *

Note: A dark little fic that popped into my head. Possibly one more chapter after this one. Zotz x Shade.


End file.
